30 Day Challenge
by Ana9191
Summary: This is a 30 day one-shot challenge. Variable sized one-shots with first line prompts. Various POVs. Themes depend on prompt.
1. Day 1 - She had to find the necklace

This is a 30 day one-shot challenge. Variable sized one-shots with first line prompts. Various POVs. Themes depend on prompt.

 **A/N:** This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, I hope you like it.

 **Day 1**

 **She had to find the necklace, before** he got home. How she lost it, she had no idea. One moment it was there and then the phone rang and it was gone. Pillows were tossed off the sofas. The small blue box was carefully sitting on the glass coffee table. Brooke was kneeling on the floor, thoroughly searching for the damn thing.

It was most definitely not her fault! The little blue box peeped from the pocket of his jacket. The one he had left in the back of the chair, in their living room. Her birthday was coming up and… well... Brooke was curious. "Accidentally" the box fell to her hands, and since it was already there it would be a shame not to sneak a peek.

Sighing when she saw it, Brooke let the necklace slide through her fingers. It had a beautiful locket, with a picture she hadn't been able to see. Her cell had chosen that moment to ring. Placing the necklace on the coffee table, Brooke went to her office to get her cell. When she came back, there was only the box in the table. As for the necklace… well it had to be there somewhere.

"Hum… I really like this view a lot." A voice said behind her, startling Brooke.

"Shit, you scared me. You could've made some a noise of some sort." She said getting up.

"What were you doing anyway?" Lucas asked.

"I… hum… I was… looking for my cell, it fell." She said, waving it up in the air.

"Brooke?"

"Fine," she said, pointing at the blue box, "I saw that in your pocket, I put the necklace here and I went to the office, when I came it wasn't here anymore." She said, pouting.

"I left that on purpose. I knew you'd try to find you birthday present. That was a decoy." Lucas smiled.

"You jerk." Brooke patted him on the arm, playfully.

"And I think I just found your necklace." He said, looking past her.

Brooke turned and they both laughed, Lucas involving her in his arms. Their dog on the other hand, had found himself a new accessory. Letting Brooke go, Lucas took the necklace from their dog. Placing it around her neck, he kissed her before letting her see the picture in the locket.


	2. Day 2 - He sat her down and held her

**Day 2**

 **He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news**. She was looking at him with an intriguing expression.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I need you to stay calm, please." Nate told her, taking her hands in his.

"Nate, just tell me already."

"Jamie said his first word when you were at work."

"Oh, I missed it?!" Haley exclaimed, sounding disappointed. "What did he say?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't persuade him at all." He explained. "I had just changed his diaper."

"It's not your fault, baby." She said, caressing his cheek with her hand. "What did he say?"

"He said: mommy."

Nate smiled at her sweetly, wiping a tear that escaped from Haley's eyes.


	3. Day 3 - She was beginning to realize

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews :)**

 **Day 3**

 **She was beginning to realize how far down in her memory she'd buried her teenage years.** It was a time she wanted to forget. But she never thought she would, also, going to forget him. When there was no one else and she needed to talk, he was the one she could count on. Besides, he never hit on her. They were just friends and that was a relief, to just be herself, with no judging from him. After all, he fell in love with the insecure and vulnerable girl.

"Mouth?" She asked the man, standing on the line at Starbucks.

He turned around, slightly confused. "Yes? Do I know you?"

"It's me," She said, somewhat disappointed. "Rachel."

"Rachel Gatina!" His face was lit by a big smile. "I can't believe it's you."

Shocked at how seeing him made her feel, Rachel got lost on memories. She hesitate just for a moment, before throwing herself into his waiting arms.

"I miss you." She admitted, grasping it herself.


	4. Day 4 - He was stunned - the stranger

**Hey everyone, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, you are the best. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Day 4

 **He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about.** Definitely, she wasn't a girl anymore. This woman wasn't his girl. The years suited her, her complexion had grown fairer, her hair was longer than he remembered and she carried herself with a confidence that left every eyes on the room locked on her.

There was still some time before his nephew's plane landed, so he had sat by, watching as the passengers arrived at the airport. Never, ever, had he thought she would be there. Getting up from where he was sitting, he started to put himself on her way. Not wanting to disturb her, but still wanting to be recognized. His heart ached for a reencounter.

The brunette was on her cellphone, shouting something and looking somewhat distressed. She kept her eyes on the floor all the way to the front door of the airport. But just before she could make it, she almost clashed with a man that appeared right in front of her.

'Hey… watch where you're going!' She said, contouring the obstacle in her way, not even looking at his face.

His heart broke right there and then. Never in a million years had he dreamed that he had any heart left to be broken. But even scarier than that was the realization that after all this time, Brooke could still break his heart. Lucas was disappointed, life wasn't a fairytale, he should be glad he got to hear her voice and catch a glimpse of her, once again. It was too much to ask, for her to see him too; for her to… miss him too. He let out a sigh as a single tear escaped his eyes.


	5. Day 5 - They say everyone who looks into

**Day 5**

 **They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later** , and Jenny had just hit the jackpot. In the middle of a spring cleaning, Jenny found some old photographs. Amongst them was one of her father with a pretty blond, holding hands, smiling adoringly at each other. The best kept secret her father had ever hid from her. And boy! It explained so many things.

Jenny could barely believe it. She had never even suspected that the love of her father's life had been right there all along. Jenny almost felt sorry for all the blind dates she made him go to. And she choose the women herself, hoping to find the perfect one for him; one that could be a mother-like figure to her.

Through her childhood to her teenage years, Jenny could count on two women that were always there for her, her grandmother and her godmother. And there she was, right under her nose. Jenny's godmother was the woman that had Jake's heart.

It was the last blind date she would make her father go to, but she was sure it would work out. Everything was perfect, the music, the candles, and the table by the window. The only thing missing was the guest. Jenny couldn't leave until she saw her father's expression when he found out who his date was. And thankfully, the wait was over as someone ringed the doorbell.

Jake opened the door, unable to hide his smile when he caught a glimpse of the woman at the door. Peyton was unable to hold his gaze and blushing, said 'can I come in?'

There was no more Jenny needed to see, she silently got out of the house through the back door. Finally, finally she knew her father would be happy.


End file.
